The Queen of Hearts
by Suntiger
Summary: It all started with a burning coffin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**The Introduction**

It all started with a burning coffin.

No, it wasn't exactly all fireworks and screaming and terror at first.

It was boring.

I stood in the front rows in a black dress that fell to my knees. I only remembered this because I couldn't friggin' breathe in it. The top of the dress was a turtle neck, tight around my neck and chest. The fabric was so uncomfortable and itchy that I had to fight the urge to strip in the funeral home. It's not as if I would have scarred anyone for life since I was only ten years old at the time, and people would have understood that children become antsy at funerals.

Nevertheless, I didn't move. I didn't want to embarrass Dad in front of everyone-people I didn't even recognize. So I stood rigidly and quietly observed the ceremony.

I still recall the way the air smelled: a mixture of strong flowers and unlit wicks of candles. It was incredibly stuffy due to the lack of air conditioner. A surprise to the attending guests since it was summer, and the heat wave that year was so unbearable that I could see the sweat stains on the everyone's attire.

The pastor was describing Mom, Alice Carroll, and how important she was to the community, which I had snorted at. Mom had spent her life in the asylum, not that I knew what that was at that age, discussing the news of Wonderful Wonderland. Some days she remembered us and called us by our real names. Other days she referred to Dad as the Mad Hatter and me as the Queen of Hearts.

It was weird.

I suppose I should have been weeping but I wasn't really that close to Mom. She did, after all, live in the asylum the instant I turned three years old. I mean that. She had some sort of spasm when I blew out the birthday candles, screaming about no more tea parties. As a result, I never spent quality time with her. Dad took her death harder, which may later explain his gambling vices.

Anyway.

On my left, a kid my age impatiently shifted his weight from one leg to another like he really needed to use the restroom. His red hair was neatly combed back but a few strands were defiant and spiked out. He was fiddling with his bow tie when his emerald eyes met mine and he attempted to smile, which was immediately dropped when it dawned on him that it was probably not the right move since we were at a funeral.

I bit back a smirk. At least I wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable.

I watched the ginger stand on his tippy-toes to whisper into the ears of his father, probably asking for permission to disappear into the bathroom. The older redhead, hair pulled into a neat ponytail, nodded and allowed his son to pass him. He scurried away so quickly that the rug behind him lifted up and scrunched together.

Nobody noticed but me. You can guess what happened when he came back.

The ceremonial candles placed at the end of each row were lit as the pastor chanted his last words of goodbye to the deceased. The kid returned a few minutes later, not wanting others, particularly the pastor, to notice that he had been gone. He knocked over the first row of candles in his rush and tripped over the rug, causing the candles to all fall in a domino fashion. It happened so fast that no one noticed the coffin on fire since people were already freaking out about the other rows.

The pastor, Xehanort, was hyperventilating. One of his assistants or apprentices had to grab him by the sleeve and drag him out.

We were immediately evacuated from the vicinity; parents picking up their children and running out to escape the escalating flames. Needless to say the funeral home went out of business. I'm pretty sure the redhead kid got grounded, judging by the last scolding I witnessed before I was whisked away by Dad.

I remember letting out a chuckle as I waved him goodbye.

_This brings us to present day:_

I was trying to park my car in a timely manner so I could get to class but the idiot in front of me was too busy discussing the weather with his boyfriend.

_I'm kidding. _

I couldn't hear what they were talking about because the idiot had his music blasting loud enough to shake his car. The guy he was talking to, Roxas, appeared to be indifferent as his right hand clutched his skateboard.

I honked the horn impatiently. "Axel! Move your fat ass!"

Familiar red, spiky hair poked out of the window and the head turned to reveal a defiant smirk. He gave me the middle finger. "Patience is a virtue, Larxene!"

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'll give you patience." I released the brake and gently tapped his car.

The music died and Axel poked his head out again, shouting, "LARXENE!"

_Now whose turn was it to smirk?_

I honked again, yelling out the window, "I've got class to get to! You can flirt later!"

He pierced me with a glare but waved off Roxas and removed himself from my path. I was finally able to park in my space, number twelve.

_I don't know why he insists in making this our daily routine. _

This has been going on ever since we both turned sixteen and began driving. His parking spot at the school was before mine, so I assumed he did this shit on purpose. I parked the car, moved the mirror to check my hair one more time, and stepped out. Locking it behind me, I watched with a grin as Axel brought his black sedan back around to park in his spot. Emerald eyes glared at me as his car beeped, alerting the owner that it was locked.

A smug grin was on my face. "Good morning to you, too. Looks like your car needs a wash."

He rolled his eyes. "Pain in the ass." He walked away with his hands behind his head, careless.

Axel, the Coffin Burner. A nickname I gave him that stuck around after the incident, gaining him the reputation as the arsonist in our neighborhood. People think we hate each other because it was _my_ Mom's coffin he burned, but that hate is most likely one-sided.

Don't get me wrong. I wasn't planning on getting cozy with him any time soon but I wanted to be at least on friendlier terms with the boy who set Mom on fire.

Call me crazy, most people do. They just assume it runs in the family.

* * *

Suntiger: So...yeah. Oneshot? I'm not sure yet. I'm currently working on another fanfic so until I update that I won't be focusing on this. Let me know what you think. It's obviously AU and a high school setting.


End file.
